Plus redorons les blasons !
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: Quand les blasons se font malmener et qu'une auteur les lessive ... hurm, les redore !


**PLUS … Redorons les blasons !**

NdA : Alors, ce os n'entre pas vraiment dans une catégorie précise mais ... il a un but !

(me laisser me défouler) hrm ... nan c'est pas ça le but ! (l'auteur se jete un regard noir avant de se taire et de recontinuer à taper le **vrai** but de l'histoire)

Tout d'abord, parce que je suis fan des quatre maisons de poudlard, des 4 ! Et que s'il y a un truc qui' m'horripile souvent c'est ... lire dans les fics des autres (même celles que j'adore) c'est que les blasons de serdaigle et poufsouffle (surtout poufsouffle en fait) s'en prennent plein le faciés parce que J. les a mis plus en arrière plan ... et ça m'énerve ! ( il faut que je frappe quelqu'un ... personne n'a un ménestrel sous le bras ?) donc, j'ai écris cette redorure, un peu spéciale (pleines d'éléphants roses en tutu qui scandent avec entrain l'hymne de Poudlard = en bref des fautes d'orthograve .... sorry ) avec les persos de mon choix et j'en ai créé un parce qu'aucun de ceux du livre ne m'intéressait pour ça.

Donc si vous lisez, j'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir quant à la valeur première et aux qualités de chaque blason

sinon, enjoy ^^

**

* * *

**

Plus Serpentard que moi …

Il est plus serpentard que moi encore ! Et quand je dis ça, je le pense vraiment. Étonnant non ? Qui aurait pu penser que moi, Drago Malefoy, prince des serpentards allait dire ça ? Et bien je le clame haut et fort, malgré qu'il ne soit pas dans ma maison il l'est bien plus que moi.

De quoi Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que Potter à voir là-dedans ? Aucun Gryffondor n'aura jamais l'étoffe d'un serpentard à mes yeux, alors pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

Non, quand je dis qu'Il est plus serpentard que moi, je parle de Lui : Starius Skly

Vous ne connaissez pas ? Et bien je vais me charger de vous faire passer cette erreur.

Starius Skly, seize ans, allant sur ses dix-sept, des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris perçants, intelligent et plus sournois que moi, serdaigle qui plus est. Mais malgré cela plus serpentard que moi. Bien qu'en apparence les gens puissent croire qu'on ne se parle pas, je ne pense pas avoir meilleur ami que lui. Sauf sur le sujet Potter, où là je vois bien pourquoi il est serdaigle et non serpentard. Au moins il ne lui voue pas un culte ou une quelconque attention particulière, il est juste aussi susceptible que moi, mais encore plus froid et rancunier. Moi je le suis juste avec Potter et sa bande, mais lui … je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où c'est moi, son meilleur ami, que sa colère visait. Je vous l'assure, il est Vraiment plus serpentard que moi !

Toutefois, cela ne m'étonne pas, après tout nous sommes cousins. Enfin, nous sommes éloignés de trois degrés dans la famille, mais sa mère porte bien le nom des Malefoy. Il est de sang pur tout comme moi, ses parents sont aussi mangemorts que les miens, mais je l'envie, lui il a eu le choix. Moi non.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi et je commence à en avoir marre d'écrire, mais bon, il fallait bien que je présente celui qui m'avait offert ce journal intime, alors voilà c'est fait.

Je stoppe ma plume dans son parcours sur le parchemin sec et la dépose délicatement sur mon bureau, veillant à ne pas répandre de l'encre partout. J'admire un instant les fines lignes savamment entrelacées que je viens d'écrire, l'encre émeraude luisant faiblement à la lumière de la bougie qui éclaire encore doucement mon bureau. Mes paupières menacent de se fermer définitivement de sommeil et je m'étire légèrement, referme mon journal noir au bord argenté, garnis d'entrelacs élégants au blason des Malefoy puis le range à sa place habituelle, sous mon lit, coincé entre les lattes de bois pour que personne ne le trouve. Non pas que j'y inscrive des secrets croustillants de ma vie, mais par simple habitude. Je faisais ça aussi avec l'ancien … celui ou le « moi » d'avant écrivait … celui de quand j'étais un mangemort.

**Plus Gryffondor qu'il ne le croit …**

Je l'observe encore et comme d'habitude, à peine arrivés dans la grande salle, leurs groupes s'affrontent. Les gryffondors derrière Potter et les serpentards derrière Drago. Deux leaders qui se jaugent, s'insultent et se défoulent, passant leurs nerfs dans leurs batailles quotidiennes, suivis par leurs amis.

Enfin quand je dis amis, je parle plutôt de Potter, parce que je doute fort de l'amitié des partisans de Drago. Oh certes, elle a tenu bon à la mort de Voldemort, mais je ne parierai rien sur la validité de cette amitié. Je soupire en voyant Drago se renfrogner comme d'habitude, Potter est partit trop tôt, il n'a pas eu le temps de se défouler, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se défouler.

Bien qu'il ait toujours nié cette évidence, moi je ne la vois que clairement, Drago est plus gryffondor qu'il ne le croit. Aucun gryffondor ou serpentard ne l'admettra jamais, mais Potter est tout aussi serpentard que Drago et celui-ci est tout aussi gryffondor que Potter. Ils se ressemblent tellement, c'est trop facile à voir, à deviner et à comprendre. Être à serdaigle m'aide sans doute dans mon jugement, bien que je suis sûr qu'un poufsouffle pourrait très bien le comprendre aussi.

Le même feu les habite quand ils s'affrontent, la même lueur de défi dans leurs yeux. Quel excellent spectateur je peux être quand ils se battent en duel verbaux, se glissant les insultes les plus cuisantes qu'ils puissent trouver, liant l'esprit combatif et fonceur des gryffondors à l'esprit de fierté et de répartie des serpentards. Le mélange est tout simplement attrayant, on peut en apprendre beaucoup à regarder ce Serpentard gryffondor tenter de n'être que la moitié de lui-même, avec style il faut le dire, ainsi que ce Gryffondor serpentard qui lui donne la réplique, se scindant lui-même aussi en ne conservant qu'une moitié.

Malgré qu'il le cache bien, Malefoy est habité par ce courage propre au gryffondor, par cette attitude rebelle et fonceuse, bien que plus réfléchie avec son côté serpentard. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été un mangemort, il s'est tenu du côté de Potter sans broncher. Il a brisé son pacte pour ses idées, il a eu ce courage qu'un vrai serpentard pur et dur n'aurait sans doute jamais eu. Et après tout, selon ce cher choipeaux : « Amis à la vie à la mort, tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor »

S'il n'avait pas été Malefoy, s'il n'avait pas porté ce nom ni ces responsabilités que lui donnait son mangemort de père, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à serpentard qu'il serait allé. Il est plus gryffondor qu'il ne le croit.

**Plus Serdaigle dans sa magie**

Je soupirais déjà de déception, à peine sortis la grande salle, je n'avais pas fini. Non, on ne pourra jamais finir de toute façon je crois. Lui et moi, depuis déjà plus de six ans … Nos regards et nos phrases s'affrontent, c'est comme ça, comme un besoin vital, une envie impossible à éliminer. Nous étions, sommes et seront toujours ennemis. Mais dans un sens, il sait, et ce tout comme moi, que jamais ce ne sera à mort. On reste fidèle, pas d'autre ennemi, aucune autre Némésis de prédilection, seulement lui et moi. Potter versus Malefoy comme dit affectueusement Hermione. Enfin, affectueusement, je me comprends, tout est relatif.

Mais ce qui attise encore plus notre rivalité de toujours, ce ne sont pas les répliques cinglantes à souhait que l'on échange. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Les duels magiques. Mon premier adversaire était lui, j'ignore de ce qu'il en est pour lui, mais il fut le premier à m'attaquer de front, à égalité.

Ce que j'admire en lui, c'est son comportement en duel. Certes il est un serpentard, tricheur, sournois et calculateur … Mais il est plus que ça … Il est plus serdaigle dans sa magie. Bien qu'il se vante d'en connaître un rayon en magie noire, il n'a jamais rien fait en duel qui s'y rapproche, ou juste un peu d'esbroufe. Il aime au contraire varier ses sorts, surprendre son adversaire avec des sorts diamétralement opposés, il expose sa puissance en duel, sa vraie puissance, démontrant ses talents de magie que, je suis sûr, certains ne lui soupçonnent même pas. S'il en connaît un bout sur la magie noire, il en connaît une large partie en magie universelle et blanche.

Oui, il est vraiment plus serdaigle dans sa magie. Méticuleux, précis, réfléchi, ajouter à cela sa ruse de serpentard, cela fait de lui un véritable adversaire, sachant être acharné et savoir s'avouer vaincu quand c'est le cas. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut faire et dire, il a de l'humilité en duel. Vous allez me faire remarquer que cette humilité disparaît bien vite une fois le duel fini, je vous l'accorde, il est vraiment très prétentieux. Mais il n'est pas serpentard pour rien.

Un faible rictus étire mes lèvres. Quand je pense que j'ai été à deux doigts d'y être aussi. Qui sait, si ça ce trouve, sans Voldemort, j'aurais été un serpentard arrogant et Malefoy un serdaigle sage …

Un frisson me parcourt le dos sur toute la longueur de ma colonne vertébrale. Oui, sans Voldemort le sort des maisons aurait été bien différent …

**Plus Poufsouffle dans l'âme**

Un soupir hautain et fatigué m'échappe quand je repasse à côté de Potter et de sa bande d'amis. Décidément le rouquin qui lui sert de meilleur ami est un vrai poufsouffle dans l'âme, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Et le voilà qui rougit comme un véritable ahurit sous ma remarque. Là même Potter hausse les sourcils, il faut dire il y a de quoi.

_Mais il y a de quoi __quoi __?_

_Qui a dit que Poufsouffle était nul ? Qui a dit que Poufsouffle était pour les petits crétins romantiques et niais sans cervelle ?_

_Oh, certes, je vous le concède, vous trouverez des poufsouffles niais, romantiques, et certainement aussi sans cervelle …_

_Mais en quoi cela à voir avec leur maison ? Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait ni gryffondor, ni serdaigle, ni serpentard dans le même cas ?!?_

_Non poufsouffle ce n'est pas ça, la niaiserie romantique n'a rien à voir avec leur blason_

_Non, je vous le certifie !_

_Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?_

_Alors redorons le blason !_

_Poufsouffle incarne la gentillesse, le recueillement, n'ayant pas de prédilection pour les élèves de sa maison_

_Néanmoins le travail acharné et la ténacité étaient un credo clé de cette sorcière mal jugée. _

_Son sens de la justice, de l'égalité et de la loyauté, lui valut de tous de se faire apprécier_

_Alors vous qui lisez ces lignes maintenant, quelle maison n'en vaut pas l'autre ?_

_Redorons les blasons, faisons vivre notre maison !_

* * *

Voilà (j'ai toujours pas trouvé de ménestrel ...) merci d'avoir lu et si vous pouvez m'aider pour les éléphants ou le style en lui même, je serai ravie de toutes reviews postées

Angelus le rouge


End file.
